villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sudeep
Sudeep is the main antagonist in the 2012 Indian fantasy film Eega (The Fly). He was portrayed by . Biography Sudeep is a rich and greedy industrialist and the owner of Sudeep Constructions MD, who is also a womanizer. He is so hungry for money that he even killed his own wife just to earn her wealth. One day, a young micro artist named Bindu goes to Sudeep Constructions to ask him if he would like to donate money for her nongovernmental organization Project 511. Sudeep finds attractiveness in Bindu and donates ₹1.5 million ($23,000) to her. As a way of gratitude, Sudeep invites her out to lunch. Meanwhile, Bindu's neighbor Nani, who also has an affection for Bindu, interrupts Sudeep's lunch with Bindu by distracting her, making Sudeep feel jealous. On the way to drive Bindu back at her house, Sudeep watches Nani as he helps Bindu through the food market and silently plots to kill him. After Nani drops Bindu off at her door, Sudeep and his henchmen capture Nani and take him to the graveyard where they beat him mercilessly. Sudeep tells Nani that he loves Bindu, but Nani tells Sudeep that he will kill him if he gets anywhere close to Bindu. Enraged, Sudeep throws Nani to the ground and laughs as he strangles Nani with his foot. Once Nani falls limb, Sudeep and his men flee the scene to make it look like an "accident". After hearing Bindu's voicemail confessing her love to him on his phone, Nani dies and is reincarnated into a housefly, which hatches ten days after his murder. After adapting to his new life, Nani comes across Sudeep, which activates memories of his past life and plots revenge for his death. Bindu, grieving the death of Nani, is comforted by Sudeep (who still is trying to make her love him) and tells her to move on without him. Nani manages to irritate Sudeep by buzzing in his ear. The next day, Sudeep calls Bindu to her office and asks her to come to New Delhi with him to meet the Education Minister, who is planning to nationally recognize Bindu's NGO, she agrees. In an attempt to prevent this, Nani causes Sudeep to crash his car on his way to the airport. As Sudeep lies injured, Nani writes "I will kill you" on the smokey windshield. Sudeep becomes paranoid about the fly after that and tries all means to ensure Nani does not enter his house. He tries to tell people about a fly plotting to kill him, but nobody takes him seriously. Meanwhile, after Bindu accidentally breaks the locket she made for Nani, Nani is finally able to get her attention by writing his name with her tears, explaining that Sudeep killed him to get closer to her. Realizing Sudeep's true nature, Bindu teams up with Nani to make his life miserable. Nani comes up with a plan to kill Sudeep using a cannon inside his mansion. Bindu secretly allows Nani to enter Sudeep's house to load the cannon by unscrewing a bolt from the bullet-proof window. Nani also wreaks havoc in the house, causing Sudeep to ruin an office meeting and accidentally set aflame a case full of his wealth, leaving him almost penniless. Terrified, Sudeep seeks the help of Tantra the sorcerer to ridden the fly. Tantra tells Sudeep that the fly is Nani reborn and his spirit wants Sudeep dead to avenge his death. Tantra performs a ritual inside Sudeep's bedroom and hypnotizes two birds outside on a nearby tree to kill Nani. Nani escapes certain death by tricking the birds to short circuit an electrical outlet, causing the auto-lock door to shut and trap Sudeep and Tantra inside the smoking room. Trying to find a way out, Sudeep accidentally bumps into Tantra, causing him to trip and fall on sharp debris, killing him. Nani watches Sudeep fall to the ground through the glass door. Nani and Bindu celebrate their assumed victory, but are unaware that Sudeep's business partner rescued him, still thinking he lost his mind. The next day, Sudeep discovers the bolt Bindu unscrewed to allow Nani in his house and watches through camera recordings of Bindu unscrewing the bolt and notices all the miniature gear Bindu made for Nani. Sudeep tells his business partner that if one of the group dies, their contract to pay the insurance of Sudeep's purchases will be canceled, thus he will earn insurance. The partner asks Sudeep if he will commit suicide, only for Sudeep to kill him by jabbing a sharp pen in his neck. Sudeep goes to Bindu's house and takes her over to his, only to start abusing her and takes her hostage, threatening to kill her if Nani does not show himself. Sure enough, Nani arrives and falls straight into Sudeep's trap. Despite receiving severe injuries such as having his foot impaled with a needle and having a glass chandelier fall and slice him, Sudeep gains the upper hand by using a magnet to grab Nani's needle and uses a glass shard to severe one of Nani's wings, allowing him to grab the needle and stab Nani fatally. Before setting the fly aflame, Nani sacrifices his life by jumping through Sudeep's lighted matchstick, inflaming himself, and lands in the cannon, which fires up at Sudeep. The cannonball goes through Sudeep and smashes against an oxygen pump, which is ignited by the matchstick to create an explosion. Bindu and Sudeep's henchmen get out of the way, but Sudeep watches as a massive fly emerges from the flaming gas. He can only scream in horror as he is engulfed and killed, finally avenging Nani's demise. Category:Greedy Category:Love Rivals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Paranoid Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Golddiggers Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil